Colonial Military (D8)
In the Battlestar Leonidas's Universe the Colonial Fleet, official known as the Colonial Space Fleet, and Colonial Marine Corps is part of the Colonial Navy, which in turns is part of the Colonial Military or Colonial Armed Forces. Overview The Colonial Military have two main branch each with several sub-branch. The two main branch are the Colonial Army (Land Forces) and the Colonial Navy (Sea and Space Forces). Colonial Land Forces Colonial Army The Colonial Army is the name for the service branch responsibility for land-base military operation along with some air-base military operation. Colonial Land ''Army The Colonial Land Army, command called the Colonial Army is headquarters in Hypatia, Tauron. It is also the larger branch of the Colonial Army. The Colonial land army has 600 million troops and 20 million transports and other equitment. Colonial Armour Corps The Colonial Armour (Tank) Corps is a sub - branch of the Colonial Army. Colonial Army - Air Force The Colonial Army Air Force is a sub-branch of the Colonial Army. It used to be a separated branch of the Colonial Military but was folded into the Colonial Army at the end of the First Cylon War Colonial Sea and Space Forces Colonial Navy The Colonial Navy is the branch responsibility for naval warfare and operation both in space and on the seas. The Colonial Navy's Headquarters is location in Kios, Picon. It include the Navy, Space Navy and Fleet Headquarters all in one. Colonial Navy (D8) Colonial Surface Navy: The Colonial Surface Navy is makes up of sea base warships and the Colonial Coast Guard. It is responsibility for the defend and patrol of the seas on the twelve colonies. It is also the older force in the Colonial Military. At the time of Operation Downfall, it has been downsized to the bone in order to used it budget for the Colonial Space Fleet. Colonial Surface Fleet: The Colonial Surface Fleet is a sub-branch of the Colonial Navy and makes up of sea base warships and submarine. Colonial Coast Guard: Colonial Space Navy: The Colonial Space Navy, which is commonly called the Colonial Navy, is responsibility for the defend of the twelve colonies and smaller settle and is makes up of space base warships and the Colonial Planetary Guard. Colonial Planetary Guard: Is responsibility for the defend of each colony and patrol the shipping line between each colony. It normally operation older Colonial Warships. At the time of Operation Downfall/Homecoming it was been downsize because it the Colonial Space Fleet being downsize and the duties of the Colonial Planetary Guard been transfer to the Colonial Fleet. Colonial Space Fleet Colonial Fleet (D8) The Colonial ''Space Fleet, better known as the Colonial Fleet is the main branch of the Colonial Military but is actual a sub branch of both the Colonial Navy and the Colonial Space Navy. It is base at Picon Fleet Headquarters (PCF) in Kios, Picon which is across the river from the Colonial Navy's Headquarters and in the same building with the Space Navy Headquarters. The Colonial Fleet is the main branch of the Colonial Navy. At the time of the Cylon attack, the Colonial Fleet had one hundred and twenty active Battlestars (according to public record), with each Battlestars been assign to a Battlestar Group, that was make up of two Secondary Warships, three Escort Warships, and four support ships. It also had Warstar Group, Battlestar Strike Group, Task Force, Escort Flotilla, and ships not assign to any of those. Colonial Marine Corps The Colonial Marine Corps is a sub-branch of the Colonial Navy. Marine operation both on all Colonial Warships both in space and on the seas. Colonial Special Forces Colonial Special Forces The Colonial Special Force, have members from both the Colonial Land Force and Colonial Space Force. It have twelve sub-branch, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Theta, Iota, Lambda, Omicron, Sigma, Upsilon, and Omega. Aslo there is also a Zeta Force and was Kappa Force. The Kappa Force no longer existed as it was complete destroy during a battle with the Cylon during the First Cylon War. Eact Force is assign to one colonies but can operation anyway even those that is a rare occuring. Colonial Special Force - Alpha (Alpha Force) (Aquaria) Colonial Special Force - Beta (Betal Force) (Aerilon) Colonial Special Force - Gamma (Gamma Force) (Gemenon) Colonial Special Force - Delta (Delta Force) (Caprica) Delta Force is the best known of the twelve sub-branch of the Colonial Special Force. It cain it hero status during the Cylon War and have maintian its since. It is unqiue from all other Colonial Military Unit as it is all-male and doesn't allow female to join. This is allow because of the last Article of the Articles of Colonization which give the Delta Force special status and the right not to allow female to joins. Colonial Special Force - Epsilon (Epsilon Force) (Canceron) Colonial Special Force - Zeta (Zeta Force) (None) Zeta Force is a special group that is trainer in not planetary gravity and for low gravity mission; it also trainer for space ship to ship combat. Colonial Special Force - Theta (Theta Force) (Tauron) Colonial Special Force - Iota (Iota Force) (Libran) Colonial Special Force - Kappa (Kappa Force) Kappa Force was destroyed during the Cylon War Colonial Special Force - Lambda (Lambda Force) (Leonis) Colonial Special Force - Omicron (Omicron Force) (Sagittaron) Colonial Speical Force - Sigma (Sigma Force) (Scorpia) Colonial Speical Force - Upsilon (Upsilon Force) (Virgon) Colonial Special Force - Omega (Omega Force) (Picon) Category:Military Units Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe